clown_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Layton
Sgt. Layton '''was a soldier serving the U.S Army in Lieutenant Steel's platoon, who appeared as a main character in the '''USMC Storyline of Clown Force Apocalypse 3. He was noted as a skilled fighter and also one of the only robots in the U.S Army itself. Layton along with his division were shipped out to Cadaland Island to control the deadly Xeno Virus that was infecting humans around the island, turning them into undead beings which ultimately lead to Layton's demise. Appearance Layton was a tall, slender ZV-40 Assassin robot. He had a red, black and white colour way with blood red eyes. Unlike every other soldier in the platoon, he did not wear any armour or uniform on the count of him being a robot. Personality Layton was noted to be a very strange, antisocial person who was also extremely paranoid and aggressive. He was very weary of his remaining platoon comrades ever since they arrived on Cadaland due to the Xeno Virus that was lurking around the island, infecting humans. Once the survivor Jake Rachels arrived at their temporary beach camp and rescued the platoon, Layton immediately kicked him over and held him at gunpoint. The survivor explained who he was and Layton eventually helped him up. Layton continued his attitude up until the Camp Kurdish Battle where he witnessed Oscar being eaten by zombies. He broke down and feared for his life. He loosened up for the duration of their time at Camp Kurdish and became friends with Jake. Before the Apocalypse Not much is known about Layton's life before he arrived on Cadaland Island. At some point he was specially made on Earth for the sole purpose of fighting as a soldier in the US Army, where he was promoted to the sergeant rank. His time in the US Army probably contributed to his aggressive behaviour. 3074 and arrival on Cadaland During 3074, the newly discovered Xeno Virus was sweeping across the island and turning people into undead monsters. In fear of a global outbreak on the planet, the Cadalandian Government requested for the United States army to assist the Z-MARINES in destroying infected lifeforms. A few days later, a US divison was blasted off to the planet and for many of the soldiers (Including Layton), it was their first time on the planet and also the whole Jane Galaxy. Layton was widely considered the greatest fighter in the entire division. Layton was assigned to Lt. Steel's platoon, who's objectives were to travel down the state of West Coast and kill zombies aswell as rescue survivors. At this point, they did not know that West Coast was the worst hit location. The platoon stopped at an abandoned truck stop outside of Treetown to find an overturned Z-MARINE truck on fire, surrounded with dead marines and civilians, with zombies gnawing on them. The squad killed the zombies and searched around the site. They found a 10 year old boy covered in blood. Lt. Steel told him that they were heading to West Cadaland. The boy immediately warned Steel that West Cadaland was completely overrun with zombies. Layton then berated Steel for believing the child and said that they should keep going to West Cadaland. Steel ignored him and they decided to abandon the mission and get to Cad City, on the other side of the island where they would ship off to East City; the new 'safe zone'. The Beach Ambush & Jake Rachels That night, the platoon camped out at an old beach next to the highway. Layton stayed awake and alert, with his guns pointed at the sleeping human soldiers in fear of them becoming infected. Later that night, groans of zombies could be heard approaching from the tunnel. The whole platoon was awoken, and Layton was indeed frightened along with all the others. Suddenly, a masked individual jumped off a hill with an LMG and opened fire on the zombie herd, destroying all of them. He approached the platoon and Layton attacked him. He stated that he was Jake Rachels and that he escaped from West Cadaland. Jake tagged along with the platoon and they continued east, on their journey to Cad City. Camp Kurdish The next day, the platoon arrived at a small community called Camp Kurdish, near Lake Atha. There was an intact helicopter on top of one of the buildings. The camp was completely overrun with a massive herd of undead zombies. There was a black jeep in the middle of the herd, with a few survivors inside. One of them got out and he was immediately eaten and killed by the herd. Layton was now extremely afraid, since the victim was a robot, confirming that the zombies were hostile to robots. Steel told his crew that the zombies would be easy to mow down in their truck and they agreed. They ploughed down the hill at full speed. Steel ordered the driver to drive the truck into a small garage. The sped in and the truck crashed inside the garage. Layton shot the button to close the garage door with his pistol and they were saved. Layton then pinned Steel up against the wall, attacking him for nearly getting them killed. Jake ordered Layton to let go of Steel, and the latter then stormed off. Later, Jake told the men that he was going to try and rescue the survivor crew from the jeep. Layton volunteered to help and they charged out of the garage, killing zombies as they went along. They barged into the cabin where the survivors were and they were met with guns pointed at them. Layton explained that they were friendly and that they had supplies. The group were weary but they agreed to come back with Layton and Jake. The Battle Once Layton, Jake and their new friends arrived back at the garage, they saw that Steel was ordering his soldiers to set up defensive positions on the roof. They climed up to the roof where they all equipped weapons and opened heavy fire on the zombies. Layton and Jake jumped into the battle field and fought off the undead. One of the new survivors; Reece jumped down off the roof in a suit of riot gear and a minigun and mutilated the remaining zombies. They all cheered and went back into the garage to regroup and resupply. Death When the group went inside, Layton noticed that Steel was slumped in a corner with his head down. Layton went over to him and preceeded to speak to him. After no answer, he stood up to leave but the zombified Steel suddenly awoke and bit him in the forearm. The horrified Layton struggled to get Steel off of him and he was then overpowered by the latter; resulting in Steel gnawing into his stomach. Jake heard the commotion and immediatly shot Steel in the head, killing him. The soldiers helped their comrade Layton up and sat him up against the wall. Jake tried to help him when a surviror; Christopher argued that they should kill him as he was a threat. Jake argued back but was interrupted by the dying Layton, who agreed that he was a threat to the team and that he should be left behind. Jake sadly accepted and gave him a can of beer. The remaining team moved out to the helicopter and flew off to Cad City as Layton demised and reanimated. Category:Characters